Little Sneaky Troublemaker
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: A New Vestroian story on Yumeí Kazami. The third installment to the Adventures of Yumeí.
1. Not a morning person

**Okay, for all those of you who know and love ****Yumeí**, I have more stories for you! We have moved into New Vestroia now, so this will be more parallel to the actual series.

******Yumeí: I got to be another Vexos antagonizing person! It was so fun!**

******And I just want y'all to remember I only own ****Yumeí**, the plot, an all other OC items or people.

* * *

Yumeí raised her head to look through her messy bangs. Mira wasn't in the room, and the morning sunlight was shining on the her neatly made bed. Yumeí sighed, blowing hair out of her face. She slid out of bed and wandered to the front of the trailer.

She could easily see Nemus' large figure outside through the window; it looked as though he and Baron were training. _Again_!

With another long breath, Yumeí began pulling at the snarls in her long black hair with a brush.

Even after coming to New Vestroia-and claiming she was chasing after Shun, and hoping for an adventure-Mira was still refusing to accept Yumeí as a member of the resistance. Her excuse was that Yumeí was only 13, and too young to be in the line of fire. Yumeí found this last bit the most unjust;Baron was a year younger than her, but _he_ was a member!

In her frustraton, she pulled the brush in a particularly violent jerk, freeing it-and causing a few hairs to part company with her scalp. Tossing the brush onto the driver's seat, she began twisting her hair into its usual braid.

As she ventured into the kitchen, Yumeí wondered if the reason she had been told no so many times was because there were already six members of the resistance-one to fight each member of the Vexos.

_If I had a gauntlet, they'd all see how much they need me_, Yumeí thought wistfully as she ate some starfruit. But without a gauntlet, no one would ever get to see her battling skill; Mira had no to spare in the trailer, and Yumeí had no money to buy one.

"I'll bet the Vexos have extra gauntlets," Yumeí griped, watching Shun and Ingram join the practice outside. "They're all _rich_."

After a pause, she burst out: "Why do the bad guys always get the awesome stuff?! Particularly the technology!"

Yumeí suddenly had an epiphany: since the Vexos were the "bad guys", they deserved to be stolen from. Time to get a gauntlet!

* * *

**Yumeí: Nice cutoff. But how you get into my head like that...**

**Me: It's a writer's secret. professionals do it.**

**Yumeí: And you aren't a pro.**

**Me: No, but I aim to be! Your stories are practice!**

**Yumeí: Was I just insulted?**

**Tabitha: Readers, tell us what you think via reviews.**

**Me&Yumeí: When did you get here?!**


	2. Shopping trip!

**Okay, chapter 2! About time...**

**Yumeí: That's supposed to be my line!**

**Dream: Whatever. You do a lot of un-characteristic things in this chapter.**

**Yumeí: Hey!**

* * *

Yumeí felt very self-conscious. The black ninja outfit that she had worn since her arrival to New Vestroia was not something you could wear on the streets of Alpha City. Not without attracting attention, at least.

Yumeí had come to the Vestal metropolis to acquire not only a gauntlet, but proper clothing. It would help her blend in with Mira's people. In any case, wearing a ninja stealth outfit 24/7 was not very comfortable, and it just didn't feel right when surrounded by the resistance, all in _normal_ clothing.

It was not for the first time that Yumeí truly appreciated her morphing ability and royal power, despite that they had never been used for this purpose.

Closing her eyes, Yumeí exhaled as she felt herself transforming. Once she finished, she pulled out a _Kunai_ knife to look at herself in the reflecting blade.

_So this is how I'd look if I'd been born a Vestal._

Yumeí marveled at her short violet hair and dulled eyes-which had retained her shade of green.

Still, it was strange to see a Vestal dressed as a ninja, so Yumeí summoned the smoky doom energy, which promptly covered every bit of her but her face. The _Kunai'_s reflection couldn't show her much, but she was sure that the clothing design was Vestal. Okay, more like Vestal-_ish_.

Leaning over the edge of the building she was crouched on, Yumeí lost her balance and fell about 20 or 30 feet to the ground. Yumeí was eternally grateful that it was into an alley that she had fallen, and not in the street.

Nothing seemed to be broken, so Yumeí joined the flow of Vestals, trailing after a large group of rowdy teenagers.

Seeing what she needed, she pulled herself from the river of people to slip inside a clothing store.

With some quick browsing, Yumeí found a black shirt that hinted at chinese/japanese design, and long black pants. She added a green choker necklace with the character for Kazami (風見) in the center of the round, bronze pendant. As she gazed in the mirror, she decided that the outfit was nice-looking, but still missing something...

Yumeí all but flew to the other side of the store, and grabbed the desired item: a long, deep purple trench coat. As she examined herself in the mirror, she took note of her bare arms and slipped on a pair of white elbow-length gloves that resembled. With a satisfied nod at her reflection, Yumeí redressed herself in her ninja outfit.

Slashing the air in front of her, Yumeí left a thin line of doom energy floating in air. Taking her chosen clothes, she dropped them over the line. Without a sound, they fell into the doom dimension.

After checking that she was alone, Yumeí leapt up tot he skylight of the changing room. Unlatching it, she slipped out onto the roof.

Pulling up her hood and face mask, Yumeí awkwardly started from roof to roof, moving on her way.

On the counter of the changing room, with her rejects, a small bag filled with precious vestroian minerals waited to be found. Payment for their services.

* * *

**Yumeí: WHYDIDYOUHAVETOPUTTHISIN!?**

**Dream: Because I had to. E.O.C.**

**Yumeí: E.O.C.?**

**Dream: End of Conversation.**

**Yumeí: :(**

**Dream: Oh, well. Please review, and let me know what you think.**


	3. Sneaky little ninja

**Hmmm...**

**Yumeí: Don't know what to say?**

**Dream: Except R&R.**

**Yumeí: _R_ead _&_ _R_eview?**

**Dream: Yeah. I hate coming up with these things when I'm tired.**

* * *

_This looks so much easier in the movies or when Shun does it._

Yumeí was beginning to think that climbing into the ventilation shaft was _not_ a good idea. Her knees were in her ears and the floor of the shaft felt like it was ready to fall out from under her.

Getting into the Vexos hideout had been simple enough. Finding a gauntlet and getting out, both without being detected... well, Yumeí hadn't _quite_ figured that out yet.

Peering through the slats on a ceiling vent, Yumeí could see Gus holding his gauntlet. Yumeí scooted after him. At the next vent, if she pressed her face to the floor, she could barely see Gus replacing his gauntlet in a clear case like the resistance did. She was in luck that there was a wall vent just above the floor nearby.

Yumeí slid sown the wall shaft as quietly as she could. For one scary moment,Yumeí feared she'd been overheard, but Gus left without any sign of having heard anything.

Once te Subterra battler vanished from view, Yumeí place the heel of her boot against the corner of the vent. when the screw popped loose, she proceeded to the next edge.

She proceeded to ease the vent cover off the wall once all it was loose enough, and slipped out. She carefully pulled up her face mask and hood before. Turning to the wall, she saw the case holding her coveted prize. Taking hold of the darkus gauntlet, shepried it free and placed it into her bag. When she turned around again, she found herself face-to-face with the Vexos.

_Okay, so maybe Gus did hear me going down the vent._

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Spectra asked coldly. Yumeí shifted her bag slightly.

"Who is a varient of what, and _what_ I am is a...masked person," Yumeí said, feeling silly for using that kind of grammar.

Shadow Prove, who was stranded near the back of the group, caught a glimpse of the gauntlet Case.

"Hey, you've got my spare gauntlet!"

"Yeah. Hold on for one sec," Yumeí told him, rummaging in her bag. She extracted a small pouch with difficulty, and threw it so hard that it pegged Shadow on the forehead. Yumeí and Lync both snickered.

"That's some consolation," she said between giggles. "Anyway, I'm leaving now."

"You'd never get past all of us," Mylene sneered. "Not to mention all the guards."

Yumeí smirked beneath her mask.

_Ah Mylene,_ she thought._ You have so much to learn about me._

Yumeí felt a familliar tingle at the base of her skull as a small doom portal opened. She let out a single burst of laughter at the priceless looks on the Vexos faces before backing inside, letting it carry her away.

* * *

**Yumeí: Yay! Battle time next!**

**Dream: You never stop trying to tell everyone what happens, do you? And don't answer that.**

**Shadow: You never gave me that guantlet back ya know.**

**Yumeí: I know.**


	4. New Gauntlet, New Bakugan, New Face?

**Now we go back to the others! About time too.**

**Yumeí: Strange how nobody noticed I was gone.**

**Dream: And then Dan had to break it to them. That's just sad.**

**Ash: Tut tut, I thought they were faster than _this_...**

**Dream: How did you get in here?**

**Ash:*nonchalantly* My beeswax. Anyway, you want to do the disclaimer, or shall I?**

**Yumeí:DREAM-ONLY-OWNS-THE-PLOT-ME-AND-MY-BAKUGAN!**

**Dream: Way to steal the thunder.**

**Ash: And I own myself :) Let us continue with the story!**

* * *

"Hey guys," Dan said, sounding concerned. "Did you know Yumeí's missing?"

"What?!" Baron cried. Shun pressed his first two fingers to his brow as the only outward sign of exasperation. Ace folded his arms, scowling.

"I knew it. I knew she wasn't trustworthy. I'll be she's gone to join the Vexos."

Shun rose, his arms crossed. The ferocity of his glare was enough to make Ace flinch and drop his gaze. Baron squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yumeí," Shun snarled. "is _not_ a deserter, and she would _never_ join the Vexos."

Marucho suddenly ran into the room, breaking through some of the tension.

"Guys!" he cried looking positively alarmed. "There's someone outside!"

Mira automatically went to the front window, the rest of the resistance in her wake. It was hard to see what was going on outside because of the wind storm that was carrying large dust clouds everywhere.

"Definitely Vestal," Mira confirmed after a few minutes of observation.

"What do we do?" Baron asked nervously.

"We go see what they want, obviously," Mira replied firmly.

After filing outside, into the wind and dust, the resistance faced the strange violet-haired Vestal girl, squinting to try and see her face, which was hidden in the hood of her trench coat. Mira instantly asked her why she was here and what she wanted.

"To pit myself against the legendary Pyrus battler in your resistance," she replied without missing beat. "I've been wanting to try it for a while now."

Slowly, the girl raised her arm to reveal a gauntlet...

*.*

Yumeí pulled out her freshly obtained gauntlet and waited for someone to notice the design.

"She's one of the Vexos!" Ace yelled. Dan predictably accepted the challenge without any more hesitation.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" Dan cried. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

As Drago rose in a flaming tornado, Yumeí reached into the pocket of her new coat and pulled out a small, black bakugan ball.

"Ready?" she asked it.

"Of course, My Queen," it responded in a young male voice.

Yumeí tossed him into the air once, before throwing him onto the Gate Card with a "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Stand!"

An enormous black winged snake with arms rose into the air. There were round purple markings around each of his red eyes, a purple crest on top of his head, a thick golden collar around his neck, and a long jagged purple slash on his chest. Dan checked the field and saw that the opposing Darkus bakugan had a raw G-power of 1000.

"1000 G's?! How is that even _possible_?!"

"Just play the game," Yumeí told him. "This should be just the right amount of difficulty for you to really amp it up."

"Okay Drago. You up for this?" Dan asked his partner.

"Just say the word."

"So you are Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Holder of the Perfect Core," Yumeí's winged snake mused. "I am Darkus Haloid. It is truly an honor to be opposite you on the battlefield."

"Let's just keep this short and sweet, kay Hal?" Yumeí said mischievously.

"As you wish," Haloid responded.

* * *

**Take 5 people!**

**Yumeí: I am GONE! *leaves***

**Dream: Kay.**

**Ash: That's the bell. Come on.**

**Dream: Yay!**

**Yumeí: *from somewhere unseen* Tell the reader peeps to review!**

**Dream: Just did.**


	5. Yumeí is in trouble

**Dream: Just so y'all know, we skip the actual battle.**

**Yumeí: How come?**

**Dream: It's not that important.**

**Yumeí: Yes it was!**

**Dream: Too late. R&R.**

**Yumeí: :(**

* * *

"Gate card open! Serpent Rise!" Yumeí cried.

As Haloid's G's jumped from the gate card, Dan felt a sinking feeling of dread; his abilities were blocked and whether or not he lost Drago was determined by this one card. Haloid hissed in triumph, then struck with one quick bite to end it.

_Dan Life force: 0%_

Dan stood still, in total shock. He had been beaten fluidly in two rounds, first by 50 G's and then by 450. Dan was very aware that this strange Vestal girl could have easily taken Drago in _one_ round. But she had held back.

"He lost..." Baron whispered.

"Who are you?" Mira asked boldly, stepping forward.

"Oh come on Mira," the stranger called. "You already know me. All of y'all do."

"Y'all?" Ace repeated. "Since when do vestals use the word 'y'all'?"

Shun looked livid.

The wind picked up again, blowing dust into clouds. Everyone covered there faces to stop the sand from blowing into their eyes. When the wind calmed, the Vestal girl had vanished, and Yumeí stood in her place, in the same clothes.

"Yumeí!" Dan cried. "Did you see where that Vestal girl went?"

She didn't move from this spot," Yumeí stated, pointing at the ground.

"And?" Mira asked.

"_I_ didn't move from this spot."

Shun stepped forward angrily.

"You did it again, didn't you?"

"She did what?" Baron asked, obviously confused.

"I got a gauntlet," Yumeí supplied, holding up her arm. Shun scowled and Dan seemed to be in shock.

"_You_ were the one who beat me!?" He cried, utterly scandalized. "But how did you disguise yourself as a Vestal? I actually thought you _were_ one!"

"Roughly 70 seconds ago, that was true," Yumeí shrugged.

"What do you-" Marucho began, but Ace cut him off.

"Where did you get that Gauntlet and Bakugan?"

"That's _my_ beeswax," Yumeí shot back. "But to answer Marucho's question, I gotta ask this: Do any of y'all know about Morphidites?"

The resistance was quiet, except for a small "oh!" of realization from Mira.

"Is that what you've been doing all this time?" Shun asked sarcastically.

"It's complicated, Yumeí said, brushing past. "I'll explain later. And by 'later', I mean after I eat and take a nap."

* * *

**I could use a nap.**

**Yumeí: Not in Geometry again!**

**Dream: I'm in the back row, in front of the warm window...**

**Yumeí: Stop making me sleepy!**


	6. Transitioner

**Dream: *whistling***

**Yumeí: Stop whistling! What has gotten into you?!**

**Dream: Songs keep getting into my head and whistling seems better than humming.**

**Yumeí: *nods then joins in whistling***

**Dan: _Okay_...Final reminder, Dreamflight only owns the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Shun was patient enough to let Yumeí have a ten minute nap, but after that he was unable to wait another moment; he roused her roughly, and despite her complaints, made her sit in the front room where the rest of the resistance were waiting.

"Okay, to start," Ace said before Shun could. "What are these Morphodite things you mentioned?"

"Morphodites aren't _things_," Yumeí snapped, barely stifling a yawn. "They're people. They can be born into any intelligent race in the universe, but have all the same characteristics."

"Okay, that made zero sense," Dan said. Yumeí glared at him.

"Morphodites can copy every single DNA combination in the universe," Yumeí continued. "They are every race none at the same. We're all the shapeshifters."

"But that defies every scientific law!" Marucho cried.

"Marucho," Yumeí sighed. "If you're gonna base all your expectations on the Laws of Science, then you're gonna have quite a few surprises down the road. Not everything can be explained by science."

"And speaking of," Yumeí turned to Mira. "How did you get info on Morphodites? Our existance is mostly kept a secret."

"My father did some research on them," the resistance leader answered. "after he encountered one. He'd heard the rumors and couldn't ask her questions fast enough. Strangest thing was that this Morphodite both appeared and disappeared without a trace."

"Did she have long black hair, amber eyes, and about yea big?" Yumeí held her hand to roughly five and a half feet.

"About that size and black hair, yes. Eyes, can't say. I never saw her face-to-face. Why do you ask?"

"Onee-Chan*." Yumeí stated. Shun put his hand over his face.

"Yumeí, we've been over this," he said, exasperated. "She's not coming back. She _can't_ come back."

Yumeí turned away from him, arms tightly folded, a stubborn look on her face.

"Did I...miss something?" Dan asked, looking between the two Kazami.

"Only that Shun is Ko-baka**," Yumeí said. "And now I'm upset. I'm leaving."

Yumeí stood up and walked out the door. Haloid leapt off her shoulder and popped open on the table.

"I apologize for that," Haloid said. "Yumeí is just a bit sensitive about that subject."

Shun let out a very uncharacteristic snort. Ingram joined Haloid on the table.

"Haloid, there is no need to apologize," she said. "Bakugan are not responsible for their brawler's actions or attitudes."

Outside, Yumeí was walking in very determined circles.

If Mira's information was accurate, then her hopes were not in vain. The hopes that everyone had scoffed at.

Yumeí stopped moving. She thought she had seen an orange flickering light in a cave. It was gone now, but Yumeí was certain that there was a wisp of smoke floating in the air.

"Yumeí! Come on! We gotta go!"

Yumeí turned and ran back inside the trailer. Nothing mattered much when there was a real mission to do!

* * *

**El Fin!**

**Yumeí: Time for the credits.**

**Dream: Thanks to everyone who read this and/or reviewed. Special thanks to Ashflight1699 for giving me motivation to keep going and get this done as soon as it is!**

**Yumeí: Please look at some of dreamflight's other work if you liked this! Every review we get adds to the story quality!**

**Dream+Yumeí: Domo arigatou!**

* * *

*Onee-Chan: Big sister. (used literally in this sense, not for a sister figure)

**Ko-baka: child stupid. Very rude way of saying so, too.


End file.
